Now That it All Makes Sense
by thedreamer12
Summary: This is my first time doing something like this and writing fan fic but I couldn't help myself. This story is based on the spoilers saying that Bianca goes on a date. This is how I would want it to play out... Thanks for reading!


It had been a few days since Marissa had seen Bianca. Not by choice, of course, but Bianca was adamant about needing time to get over her in order for them to continue their close friendship. For the first time since Bianca's confession Marissa was allowing herself to process what happened and what it all meant. She knew she always wanted, no needed, to be around Bianca and felt such a strong urge to be close to her but she never understood it. All this time she thought it was due to their unbelievable bond as friends but after hearing Bianca's words "I'm attracted to you" spinning round and round in her mind maybe it was more all along.

After sitting for hours reanalyzing every word, every moment they shared together, Marissa realized it was 8pm and she still hadn't eaten. As she walked into Krystal's she was still in a daze even as she ordered her food to go. Her thoughts were louder than anything around her until she heard a familiar laugh channel through. With an excited grin she turned feeling her heart begin to race, knowing who was on the other end of that laugh. Her smile faded as she watched a woman sitting across Bianca being the source of her friend's laughter.

"Ms. Tasker your order's ready" said the bartender.

"ummmm….what….oh yeah thanks" mumbled a what seemed disoriented Marissa.

Why did she suddenly feel as if her heart sank into the depths of her stomach? Why were her knees starting to give way and her body suddenly trembling? But most of all why did she feel like she did when she lost her parents? Shouldn't she be happy seeing her best friend finally with someone who was making her happy after all she'd been through? Overwhelmed Marissa tried to make a quick exit so as not to catch the attention of the beautiful brunette on what seemed to be a date but it was too late. In her haste she accidentally bumped a chair and skinned her ankle in the process.

"Marissa are you ok?" said Bianca as she rushed over to Marissa's side.

"Yeah I'm fine. You know me and my two left feet…"

Marissa said with a weak laugh trying with great effort to conceal her embarrassment.

"That looks really bad please let me take you to a doctor"

Worry rushed across Bianca's face and her only thought was to run to Marissa's aide even though her date was left at the table confused with her sudden departure.

"It's really nothing. Plus you're in the middle of something and I'd hate to ruin that with my clumsiness."

"I'm sure she'll understand, right now I'm just worried about you and that nasty scrape on your ankle. Please let me drive you back home at least…"

"You really don't have to but judging from that look in your eyes there's not much use in fighting you on this. Are you absolutely sure you don't want to stay on your date instead?"

Marissa was instantly kicking herself for still pushing Bianca away, knowing fully that all she wanted was to be with her right now.

"I'm sure she'll understand just give me a sec…"

Marissa just stared as Bianca went back to her table to politely excuse herself from her date and explain the situation. Her date looked disappointed but understood.

"Here let me…" said a worried Bianca pulling Marissa's arm around her shoulder as she wrapped her arm around Marissa's waist in an effort to ease the pressure off her ankle while they walked to Bianca's car.

All Marissa could think about was Bianca's hand wrapped around her waist and how she didn't want her to let go. She could feel the touch of Bianca's fingertips radiating throughout her body, sending warmth into every fiber of her being. It's then that she understood. The fog clouding her mind with confusion finally cleared. No one had ever made her feel this way before, so happy, so safe, so complete. She was in love with Bianca and there was no way she was going to let her go again.

When they finally arrived at Marissa's Bianca helped Marissa into the small apartment and over to the sofa. Lost in her concern Bianca went into the restroom to get the first aid kit. Meanwhile Marissa couldn't stop smiling as she watched Bianca in full caretaker mode focused solely on taking care of her. Her eyes wandered all through out Bianca's face as she watched her clean her wound and patch it up. Is it possible for this woman to be even more gorgeous every time she sets eyes on her? And those beautiful brown eyes. Even when they're filled with concern they're still so soft, warm, and loving.

"There you go." said Bianca as she wrapped the last piece of gauze around Marissa's ankle.

"I should probably get going."

"Wait….Bianca" Marissa blurted out while reaching for Bianca's arm as she rose from the ottoman in front of her.

"I don't want you to go. There's something I need to tell you."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok? Look if it's about me being attracted to y…"

"Just hear me out. I….I used to think that as long as I had a family that that was enough to make me happy. But then you came into my life and all of a sudden I was happier than I thought was possible. When I'm with you I'm strong, confident, carefree, but most of all I'm not afraid of anything. You do that for me because of the incredible person you are…You're my best friend and when you backed away from me because of your feelings, it hurt like nothing else before. Being away from you made me realize that I never want to be that far away ever again."

As she said this she eased closer and closer to a hesitant Bianca pulling her into a gentle kiss. When they pulled away they rested their foreheads on each other.

"Marissa…" Bianca whispered overwhelmed under her breath

"I can do this. I want this. I want you, Bianca because I've fallen in love with you… I know you feel this too. This pull when we're together, as if we're in our own world. You make me happy and I know I can make you happy too if you let me. So I'm asking you please not to take away the best thing that has happened to me because if you do I think I mi…."

Bianca had heard enough at this point and pulled Marissa for another kiss. This time they let passion seep into every part of their kiss. Neither of them could contain themselves as the electricity surging between their lips spread throughout their bodies. Marissa moved back on the sofa while gently pulling Bianca on top of her. Their kiss deepened as their bodies began to rock against each other. Eventually they moved to Marissa's bed.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with…" Bianca asked stopping herself as she was about to undo Marissa's pants

"I haven't been more sure of anything else in my life…I want you…" Marissa breathed heavily as she reached for the zipper on Bianca's dress in order to make it clear she had no intention of stopping.

When she woke in the morning Bianca's arms were wrapped around her and she snuggled closer to her, basking in what had happened last night. She'd never made love like that before, where she was engulfed in love and touched so gently while being completely sexually satisfied. But the best part was waking up in the arms of the most caring and considerate person in existence. As she lay there unable to stop smiling and on a whole other plane of happiness a soft voice whispered, "This is the only place I want to be and if you don't mind, I'd like to stay for as long as possible." Then she felt a soft kiss on the back of her neck.

With that Marissa turned around and kissed Bianca softly on the lips. As they cuddled together falling asleep in each other's arms they both knew this was the beginning of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
